What About Us
by Bloody Glass Rose
Summary: TK and Kari decide to hook up their friends with the person they're destined for after they have nothing to do. While in that process, do TK and Kari decide THEIR destined life with each other? Remember to R&R!


**Okay, I know it's evil to start a new story without even finishing the first one, but... technically this story is for TK and Kari, a couple that I haven't made a story about (until now), so... don't hunt me down just yet! This story has Takari in it (obviously) and others that I won't spoil for you! You'll just have to read it! Just to let you know, TK and Kari are in their second year of high school, so just figure out their ages. Oh yeah, I AM still continuing my other story.  
**

**--**

**What About Us**

I'm Bored...

**--**

It was Sunday afternoon and TK and Kari were just finishing up a project they had to finish for their science class tomorrow. The two have been working on it two days before the due date, and now they've been stressing out on it all weekend. Thank goodness Tai was always out for his soccer practices, when they were working on their project at Kari's house, so they could have some silence. And thank goodness Matt was always out for his band practices when they were working on it at TK's house.

"Two words, TK," Kari said when they just had finished. "Never procrastinate..."

"You can say that again..." TK said. Kari got out of her chair and laid down on her bed; TK followed. There was a silence between them.

"So... what do we do now?" Kari asked as TK shrugged. It was five and now they had _nothing_ to do for the time remaining. "Now I'm _really_ bored... Before, we were stressing out on that long project, and now... we're lying here, on my bed, looking like we have no lives... when we actually do! This is just sad."

"Want to get ice cream then?" TK asked.

"Nah, my legs couldn't move ever since I sat on that chair." Kari said.

"Then what do we --"

Before TK could finish, Sora walked, more like stomped, right in Kari's room and angrily sat on her chair. "Um... come right in?" Kari said shrugging and sitting up at the same time. She was just as confused as TK was, who had a blank expression on his face.

"UGH!" Sora groaned.

"Okay... what's up?" Kari asked.

"What's up?! What's up?! Nothing's up!" Sora said shouting.

"Ow... that last 'what's up' hurt my ears..." TK whined putting his hands over his ears.

Kari rolled her eyes at TK and then looked back at the outraged Sora. "If you coming right in here stomping and screaming, not going to Mimi first, then something _is_ up. So spill it all out; you know you can't hold it in for much long."

"Fine!" Sora said crossing her arms.

"Did you and Mimi get in a fight?" TK asked.

Sora shook her head. "No," Sora said stubbornly. "Mimi went to visit her sick aunt this morning and isn't coming back till tonight."

"So then what happened?" Kari asked.

"It's Tai!" Sora said.

"Tai?" TK and Kari asked in unison.

"Yes Tai!" Sora shouted putting her hands in the air, and then putting them back down as she mumbled, "That _inconsiderate_, _good for nothing_, _low life_, _flirting shit head_ that flirts with every girl he sees!"

"That's why you're mad at him? Are you _sure_ he was flirting?" Kari asked.

"And are you sure the girl was _lsitening_?" TK added.

"Well... no... but I know they were flirting!" Sora said.

"So you're... _jealous_?" Kari asked smiling in a teasing tone making Sora blush a little.

"N-No I'm not!" Sora said as she quickly turned her head to the side as she crossed her arms. "It's just that... if he, uh... gets a girlfriend _now_, he might, um... forget his best friend... which is me! Yeah, that's it! And I don't want to lose my best friend."

"I thought Matt was his best friend and Mimi was your's..." TK said.

Kari ignored him. "You're lying, Sora! As they say, best guy and best girl friends always end up together... well most of them anyway."

"No, no... I think Mimi's your best friend." TK said in his thinking position.

Once again, the two girls ignored him. "I _do not_ like Tai!" Sora said. Kari looked at Sora intensely. "What?! I don't! And that's that!"

"Sora, it's okay to like my brother. Who knows, maybe I _happen_ to know that he likes you back..." Kari said in a convincing, advertisement voice as she made her eyebrows go up and down a couple of times. This made Sora blush a little more.

"I don't like my best friend!" Sora said with a 'hmp' and then she left slamming Kari's door shut.

"I was so _sure_ that Matt was Tai's best friend..." TK said.

"TK!" Kari said happily. "I know what we can do! We could hook up Tai and Sora! It'll be perfect! Then after we hook them up, we can hook up our other friends who are destined for each other! I'm so brilliant!" TK just sat there nodding his head, when he was really thinking about Matt being Tai's best friend and Mimi being Sora's. "After all, they don't call us the digi _destined_ for reason, huh?"

"Aww man..." TK said.

"Not a good plan?" Kari asked. "Cause I was thinking we observe Tai and Sora's actions tomorrow at school and how they react towards each other. Especially since Sora's mad at Tai now."

TK sighed and shook his head as he looked at nothing in particular, and not answering to anyone in particular. "Matt's going to be heartbroken..." TK said. Kari dropped her shoulder and looked at TK with an eyebrow raised.

"Boys... they're all idiots..." Kari whispered as TK was still deep in thought.

* * *

**I know, kinda short intro, but I had to do SOMETHING to introduce the first chapter of the story! Well, maybe you know one more couple that's gonna be in this story because you read this, and maybe you haven't noticed it yet, but... that's good then! Right?? Okay, well as usual, REVIEW!**

** Bloody-Glass-Rose**


End file.
